Falling Into Aphrodite's Lagoon
by SweetPrincess101
Summary: A Friend In Need is a Friend Indeed,But does getting a God's help make things easy?Hell no..No offence to Hades though...Find out how Percy Jackson found that out that the hard way,as he tries to propose to Annabeth!One-shot!My first story for PJO!Pure Percabeth ! Jealousy,fluff,and a bit of humor!


**Me:Hi!So,my first try at Percabeth,and I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't think my name's Rick Riordan,Do you?**

'I can do this...I can do this! 'Percy Jackson said to himself. He was standing in the cabin of Poseidon, The Sea God, and his father.

"Oh Gods...Please help me! "he whined looking up, before realizing his mistake, as he heard a bolt of thunder strike somewhere.

"Oops..."He felt himself vaporizing ,now feeling how or the Fury, The Kindly One must have felt, when 'she' was vaporised by Riptide. He closed his eyes. Oh no...this can't be good...

He opened his eyes as he felt solid ground beneath him, before feeling them widen. He was in Olympus. With all 12 major Gods sitting in the shape of 'U', with a huge empty red throne on the other side of Zeus, with many minor Gods and nymphs surrounding them. He smirked lightly, as he saw a frowning Zeus, before walking up to him, kneeling and greeting him and greeting his Father, sitting beside Zeus.

"Percy..."Poseidon said, making him look up at him. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Perseus "he cringed at Zeus using his actual name "We have found out that you plan on proposing to Annabeth Chase, Athena's daughter. Is this true? "he roared. Percy looked him in the eye.

"Of course it is."he said firmly, before hearing some 'aw's from the small crowd of minor Gods above them in the balcony. He thought he saw a tiny smile on Zeus's face.

"So-"

"So "interrupted Aphrodite,Goddess of Love, "WE plan on helping you not back away like you have done these previous times. "he looked up to find the Goddess looking at him, bowed his head lightly, his brown bangs tipping down a bit.

"Um...After what you planned with Are-I mean Lord Ares for pulling me off track? "he answered awkwardly, before he saw her smiling and felt being vaporized back into the cabin, a roar of thunder falling somewhere in a distance. He grinned positively.

"Percy? "a soft voice asked. There she was, her blonde straightened hair pulled back into a ponytail, as her front bangs fell to her right. She was dressed in her armour, with a sword in hand. His jaw dropped slightly. Was that ...makeup?

"Walk with me? "he asked, putting his right hand forwards. She kept away her sword before taking his hand, giving it a light squeeze. He led her to the lake and stood there, facing her.

"Annabeth, we've kn-"

"Annabeth! Come back here! "he heard someone from the Ares cabin call out. From what he knew, his name was Jake Tyler, and he was a well...flirting type. Percy growled under his breath just hoping that he would take the hint and go away.

"What? "she shouted back, her hands cupped around her mouth. He seemed confused at what to say.

"Um...Archery practice! "he suddenly shouted back.

"Already...?"she said, skeptically,"We'll be coming!"

"Um..sure"he said before walking away. She turned back to me.

"What were you saying..?"

"So,as I was saying..."

"PERCY!ANNABETH!"a voice came,from towards the lake.

Percy and Annabeth looked towards the was a hippocampi..and..Tyson?

Tyson looked green in the face,as if he were gonna...Oh no ...he just drowned the poor hippocampi...Gross...

"Um..Tyson..you know we were kind of busy right there..."

"Annabeth is my sis-in-law!Oh Goody!" no...

"Tyson...Who told you..?"Percy asked through gritted teeth.

"Daddy!"he replied quite cheerfully.

Dad...

'Sorry,Percy...it was just the excitement..!'I heard his voice rumble inside my head.I looked over at one big brown eye had a confused look as his head bobbed up and Dad was talking to him...

"Percy...Tyson's sorry."Tyson apologised,as I patted him on his lower arm.

His one brown eye said 'I'll leave you both alone' before he walked somewhere into the camp.

I turned back to find Annabeth,looking over at me skeptically.

'Do it now! 'A voice gushed in my head. Aphrodite...

'You don't want to die because of rejection do you?'Wow..Ares just helped me?

'Sit on your knee! 'Apollo's voice boomed, as I sat down on one knee.

'Your other knee you Idiot!'he ordered, as I changed my knee, not looking up at Annabeth. She so must be laughing.

'He was on the right knee!'Artemis's voice rang through my ears.I changed my knee again.

'Do one while standing.'Hephaestus? Oh Wow!Now he comes to my rescue.I heard a roar of thunder.

'Silence!Let him do it the way he wants to!'I heard three voices say at the my guesses,they must be Zeus,Dad and Athena.I cleared my throat.

"Um...Willyoumarryme?!"I asked,looking up to find her with an expression on her face that clearly said she didn't hear me.

I sighed heavily,before repeating,"Will you-"He was cut off by a pair of lips on up,his arms making their way around her,as they broke away,just to drown into silver-grey and aqua eyes,respectively.

'...'He heard some groaning in his head,but chose to ignore it.A thunderbolt struck ...

'They are so nice together!I believe Their family will be just perfect!'Hera,The Goddess of Perfection said,and Percy heard someone clearing their throat.

"...So is that a yes..?"he asked,his shoulders squaring and tensing up and his eyes turned a mixture of dark and light.

"Of course I will, Seaweed Brain!You idiot!You didn't have to ask the Gods to hep you for that!"she answered,breaking into a huge grin,as it reached her now stormy grey as he fell a pair of soft lips on his own. Again .Not that he was complaining.

Maybe him falling into Aphrodite's Lagoon wasn't THAT bad...He kinda **liked** it..

**Me:So,Please Review I gues,cause you already read it,I guess?I hope you could tell me what your favourite part was!**


End file.
